


stay in bed, float upstream

by gunjourui



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO-CBX, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunjourui/pseuds/gunjourui
Summary: They're all morning people, just in different ways.





	stay in bed, float upstream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akanyanen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/gifts).



> For my own personal Satan, as a thank you for a bunch of different things over the years. And a definite not-thank you for dragging me into this pit of EXO despair sCOFF 
> 
> Title from [I'm Only Sleeping by The Beatles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqAmfdP9uR4)

Unsurprisingly, Minseok is the first one to wake up. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes and twists his head just enough to decipher the numbers flashing on his bedside clock. 

6:04 AM. 

His alarm won't go off for another twenty odd minutes, but he figures now's a good time as any to get up. He carefully moves the arms draped over his torso and lifts the covers, shivering at the sudden lack of warmth. The alarm's turned off and the curtains have been drawn by the time he pads into the kitchen.

He's nursing his first cup of coffee for the day when Jongdae wanders in, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"'Morning, hyung," he yawns into his hand, heading towards the kitchen island. "You left." 

Minseok raises his mug in apology. "I didn't want to wake you." 

Jongdae sits, grumbles under his breath and makes grabby hands in Minseok's general direction until Minseok acquiesces and sits down next to him. Jongdae's already buried his head in his arms on the counter, but he makes a pleased sound at the feeling of their sides touching and Minseok smiles. 

"It's still early," Jongdae ventures after a few minutes pass. 

Minseok sets his now empty mug on the counter. "It is," he agrees. 

Jongdae looks up and shoots him a grin. "I don't have the early shift today."

Minseok's hands spread open on the counter. "I see," he says evenly, amusement clear in his eyes. Jongdae eyes him for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and abandoning all subtlety. He stands up, grabs Minseok's hand and tugs. "Let's go back to bed." 

Minseok allows himself three seconds to drop his mug into the sink before letting himself be led back to the bedroom. Jongdae climbs under the covers first, nosing at Baekhyun's neck and laughing softly at the sleepy whine he receives in response. Minseok joins them a moment later, one hand ghosting at the side of Baekhyun's hip, the other reaching out for one of Jongdae's. When Baekhyun finally opens his eyes a few minutes later, it's to the sight of Minseok and Jongdae lazily kissing over his chest. 

"Me," Baekhyun protests, voice rough and sleep scratchy. Jongdae breaks away from the kiss to beam at him before leaning in and nuzzling his neck. 

Baekhyun sighs. "I would've preferred a blowjob, but I guess this is fine too," he yawns, arching his neck for better access. 

Minseok snorts before burrowing under the covers and reaching out to run a hand lightly over the soft skin of Baekhyun’s stomach. Baekhyun whines and arches into the touch, trying to reach for Minseok’s hand. 

“So impatient,” Minseok teases, moving his hand just out of reach. He pushes the covers off and sits up on the bed at Baekhyun’s side, fingers playing with the waistband of his pajamas. “You’re not even awake yet.” 

Baekhyun’s protest dies in his throat as Jongdae moves up to kiss him, rough and dirty. Jongdae slides a thigh between Baekhyun’s leg and fists his shirt, pulling him up at an awkward angle. Minseok’s watched them do this too many times to keep track of at this point, but it still leaves him breathless. He moves away, makes quick work of his shirt and palms the nightstand for supplies before making his way back. Baekhyun pulls away from Jongdae and tugs Minseok down by the arm for a kiss. There’s nothing soft or slow about it, but Minseok’s already half hard and he doesn’t mind.

Jongdae works his way down, kissing and licking and sucking little marks on Baekhyun’s stomach before finally pulling his dick out. Baekhyun almost knees Jongdae in the face in his haste to push his boxers down, earning a squawk and a smack to the inside of his thigh.

Minseok pulls back to laugh and Baekhyun’s protest dies in his throat as Jongdae finally licks a stripe down his cock. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Baekhyun breathes, pushing himself up on his elbows so he can get a better look. Jongdae looks up at him, a smirk playing on his lips as he pulls back just enough to mouth the head, tongue teasing the slit. Baekhyun’s mouth falls open and Minseok is only too willing to help, tugging him up by his shirt. He swallows Baekhyun’s choked moans as Jongdae wraps a hand around the base of his dick and starts pulling him off, swirling his tongue around the head.

When Jongdae pulls back, Baekhyun swallows and breathes, “Can I fuck you?” against Minseok’s lips. Minseok laughs breathlessly, licks his lips and nods.

“Fuck that’s so hot,” Jongdae murmurs, twisting his wrist in the way he knows will wreck Baekhyun. “Come here.”

In the beginning, it had felt slight discomfiting, being passed around like this. Minseok wasn’t even sure how he fit into their dynamic. But now they fit together so naturally that he leans over without a second thought, sloppily making out with Jongdae just a hair’s breadth away from Baekhyun’s cock. There’s something warm and comforting in the way Jongdae’s free hand comes up to hold the back of his neck, angling them closer.

When they break apart, Minseok is uncomfortably aware of the strain against his boxers. He pulls back to wriggle out of the rest of his clothes and places them down on the floor before leaning back towards Jongdae. 

“So perky,” he hums, giving Jongdae’s ass a light squeeze and grinning at the pleased sound he makes in response. Jongdae’s hand comes up to wrap around Minseok’s dick and Minseok bites back a strangled moan. 

Baekhyun’s sitting up now, eyes closed and panting, chest flushed red and a loud whine escapes his throat when Jongdae lets go of Baekhyun’s dick to trail his finger down his perineum and come to a stop by his hole.

“Baekhyunee, can I?” The teasing tone is gone from Jongdae’s voice now. He’s looking at Baekhyun in a way that has Minseok shivering with want and Baekhyun nods a little too quickly. 

They dig around for the bottle of lube on the bed while they shift positions. Baekhyun finds it first and squeezes a generous amount on to his fingers before passing it to Jongdae. Minseok props himself up against the headboard and hisses when one finger slides down his perineum and circles his hole. He starts stroking himself off to ease the discomfort when the first finger slides in, groaning into the crook of his arm as Baekhyun curls his finger inside. Baekhyun does his best to work a steady pace but he falters occasionally when Jongdae hits the right spot and Minseok almost laughs. Some things never change.

Soon enough, the discomfort gives way to the delicious burn and Minseok starts fucking himself back on Baekhyun’s fingers. Baekhyun’s always been the most vocal of the three, and between the tell-tale crinkle of plastic and the change in pitch of his moan, Minseok can tell that Jongdae’s replaced his fingers with his dick. He bites his lip and rummages around for the other condom, ripping the foil open and shoving it into Baekhyun’s free hand.

It takes a few moments and some repositioning, but then Baekhyun’s finally fucking into him and Minseok lets out a low moan, slowly stroking himself. Baekhyun’s too far gone to maintain any kind of rhythm and Minseok can  _ feel  _ it when Jongdae thrusts into him sharply. 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” he hears Jongdae mumble. He twists his neck around to see Jongdae lick the shell of Baekhyun’s ear while massaging his neck. The arm Jongdae has curled around Baekhyun’s waist tightens almost imperceptibly and Minseok definitely feels  _ that _ thrust. Minseok pushes himself back against Baekhyun’s dick and rolls his hips, stroking himself faster. Baekhyun’s thrusts get more erratic and then his hips stutter and he’s coming with a muffled moan. Minseok rides him through his orgasm and turns around to find Jongdae’s fingers have found their way to Baekhyun’s mouth. Jongdae speeds up and a few short minutes later, he’s coming too. 

Minseok pulls himself off Baekhyun’s dick and turns around so he’s facing them. Jongdae pulls out and Baekhyun flops tiredly on the bed. Jongdae peels off their condoms, ties them up and disposes them. Minseok smiles, perhaps a touch too fond. He closes his eyes, leans back against the headboard and strokes himself faster. His eyes jerk open at a sudden wetness; Jongdae smiling entirely too sweetly for someone who has his mouth on his dick. 

“Can’t let you finish by yourself,” Jongdae murmurs and licks at the slit, lapping up precome. He’s just getting used to the sensation when Baekhyun’s hand comes seemingly out of nowhere and smacks his hand out of the way so he can curl his around Minseok’s dick. “We’ve got you, hyung,” he mumbles sleepily and Minseok really shouldn’t be finding this as adorable as he does. 

It say something about how worked up Minseok is that it doesn’t take much before he’s coming, back arched, a long, low moan escaping his throat. Jongdae pulls back a few moments later, thumbing the come off his lips and smiling crookedly. 

“Took you long enough,” Baekhyun grumbles, faceplanting on a pillow as Jongdae extricates himself from the tangle of blankets on the bed. 

Minseok waits for his heart to stop racing before before he smacks Baekhyun’s hip. “It’s called stamina,” he says, eyebrow raised.

Jongdae laughs and returns with a washcloth. Once everyone’s wiped up and patted dry, he flings it in the general direction of the bathroom and tugs at the covers.

Before Minseok can shift Baekhyun’s sleep heavy arm off his waist, Jongdae’s squeezing himself into the space behind Minseok and trapping him under the blanket. “Breakfast can wait,” he whispers, pulling him down and pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. “Sleep.”

Minseok doesn’t even offer token resistance anymore and smiles a little at the now familiar squeeze in his chest. He shifts so he’s on his side and snuggles into the space between Baekhyun and Jongdae for warmth. 

Everything else can wait.


End file.
